


It Wasn't Much, But It Was A Start

by xworldofartemisx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Intrulogical - Freeform, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Moceit (blink and you'll miss it), Jealous Janus, Logan needs validation, Olive branches, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Remus related blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xworldofartemisx/pseuds/xworldofartemisx
Summary: They halted in the upstairs hallway, Virgil releasing him immediately.Janus could not let it go despite knowing how much Virgil would appreciate it. “What was that?”His back to him, Virgil said with an audible smirk, “They’ll be dying of curiosity for a while. And Remus is gonna melt from jealousy.”He left, shutting his bedroom door quietly.It wasn’t an olive branch, not a branch of any sort really, but it was there, a fragile fall leaf, not to be stepped on or grabbed to eagerly for it would crumble into a million pieces.. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	It Wasn't Much, But It Was A Start

It'd been going on for quite some time.

Once Remus discovered he could pop up wherever he wanted, intruding on the Light Sides became a much more frequent pastime for him.

Usually, he was shoved over to Logan who, somehow, managed to keep him busy with dissecting frogs or summoning a nonexistent corpse to study human anatomy.

Remus adored the constant influx of information he received from Logan, information that made ideas blossom even more rapidly than usual.

He fed on the tireless rants and the never-ending flow of knowledge that poured out of the other.

Remus watched him with bright adoring eyes that sometimes spun in unnatural ways had he gotten too excited about holding a beating heart in his hand.

Logan found himself drawn to the appreciation and the chance to share information that he previously thought to obscure or boring to burden the others with.

Curtsey of Patton, Janus found himself in the common room more frequently as well, most often sitting in a far corner quietly, reading or simply observing the others as they moved in and out throughout the day.

They were like a delicate mechanism, Janus had thought on one such occasion. Not as perfectly functioning as a machine but intertwined intricately enough with one another not to be a coincidence. They needed to coexist in order to survive and survive in order to coexist. There was no one of them without the ret and no rest without Thomas.

What might’ve been a frightening thought to some, was a complex train of conclusions and loose ends for Janus. He enjoyed piecing together the puzzle that was this strange…family? Friendship? Pack? Who knew at this point, what they all were in relation to one another.

Virgil rarely set foot inside the common room if the other two were present. Roman as well, kept to himself or to the anxious Side, especially in the presence of Janus.

He couldn't say he minded. Until, in his hours sitting in the armchair he'd summoned for himself, he began paying more attention to Remus and Logan when they spent time together.

Remus used to look at Janus with the same interest once.

Selfishly, Janus wanted to be the _only_ person Remus looked like that. He wanted to be someone's only friend. There was a thrill and a greedy need for validation in knowing someone relied solely on you.

Remus cackled at something Logan had said, the other looking up in surprise quickly replaced by a proud little smile.

Janus clenched his fist, trying to focus back on the book he'd been reading but their constant chatter and ever-louder laughter made it impossible to concentrate.

Now, on any other occasion, Janus would've gone to Patton's room, asking for a moment in the quiet that tasted of oranges, but said Side was busy with Thomas.

He was on his own and Logan and Remus didn't miss a single opportunity to remind him of that, joking, Remus playfully shoving at Logan and the other retaliating verbally, all the while their smiles only grew wider and brighter.

Footsteps tumbling down the stairs were a welcome distraction and Janus busied himself with watching Virgil pace through the room in quick strides to reach the kitchen and fill up a glass with water.

He paused momentarily when he came back, accessing the situation in what was barely three seconds, eyes darting from the pair to Janus and then back again before he quickly disappeared back up the stairs upon Roman calling his name.

Janus went back to wallowing in self-pity.

It was the same the following day, even Virgil came down again and Janus began to wonder if he was stuck in one of those _creative_ movies where a single day repeats infinitely until some major moment, usually to do with a cisgender white male love interest, happens and he is free of his loop.

The thought made him shudder.

Still, his theory proved at least somewhat correct as the next day it happened again.

He watched Logan and Remus have a blast digging out organs from some nonexistent creature out of the imagination, Logan wearing gloves and a lab coat while Remus simply dug in, bloodying his bare hands…and subsequently the rest of his body and majority of the room.

Virgil came down again.

But he didn't leave after swallowing his drink.

He stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room, hands in his pockets and, just as Janus had been doing for weeks, he watched, flinching when a droplet of blood was flung at his face.

“Sorry, Emo!” Remus called out proceeding to splash him with more…internal juices of the creature.

Virgil gagged, shuddering.

“Clean him up, Remus.” Logan requested calmly.

Janus scoffed. As if that would work on Remus.

Oh, but then, as if his day couldn’t get any worse, Remus obediently waved a hand, gracing Virgil with a clean face and outfit, slightly more glittery that Virgil remembered but at least free of blood and other substances.

Janus knew they could hear the way he inhaled sharply, knew that his attempt to hide his annoyance was pathetic, but there was red flashing in front of his eyes and he could taste the sourness of jealousy rising up in his mouth like bile.

The silence was tense.

Then, Virgil shattered it, “Hey, Deceit? I was wondering if you could help me out with something. It’s a bit too… intense to ask the others.”

Remus’ head bounced up comically, eyes alight with interest. “Intense? What’re you up to, Emo?”

Virgil didn’t bother looking at him. “I was clearly talking to Deceit.”

Janus gaped, speechless for the first time in years. “Y-you-” He stuttered before regaining his carefully crafted persona, suppressing the verbal manifestation of the weakness Virgil had brought to light. “I’d be happy to assist, _Anxiety_.” He said but there was no real bite in it, just pointless fighting fire with fire.

“Thanks.”

Grabbing his upper arm, Virgil hauled him out of the chair with surprising ease and ushered him up the stairs, holding onto him all the while.

They halted in the upstairs hallway, Virgil releasing him immediately.

Janus could not let it go despite knowing how much Virgil would appreciate it. “What was that?”

His back to him, Virgil said with an audible smirk, “They’ll be dying of curiosity for a while. And Remus is gonna melt from jealousy.”

He left, shutting his bedroom door quietly.

It wasn’t an olive branch, not a branch of any sort really, but it was there, a fragile fall leaf, not to be stepped on or grabbed to eagerly for it would crumble into a million pieces. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


End file.
